


Pranking the House

by rainbowthefox



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: DHMIS, DHMIS 3, Don't hug me I'm scared, Other, Padlock, dhmis 2, dhmis 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the trio is away, Tony and the Notepad/Sketchpad decide to play pranks on the rest of the house. (Padlock hinted. AU. Non-humanized.) A DHMIS/Don't Hug Me I'm Scared fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking the House

"Do do doooooo do. Do dooooooo doo. Ba ba dum dum duuuummmm~"

A circular figure sat in a chair, resting its arm to the side and holding his face in the other. His eyes were fixated on the front door like they always were. He was a very unique fellow, this figure. He was one of the most ordinary things brought to life by unnecessary means. He was....a clock.

"Do do do. Ba shoop da shoop da boo-"

And, boy, did his temper run short.

"Will you be quiet!?" Tony exclaimed, leaning forwards out of the chair to face the small figure across from him. The Notepad was currently drawing on one of the kiddie tables placed in the room. They always tended to do that. Draw on everything but paper. Did he mention that they always made a mess everywhere?

"Calm down, Tony!" The Notepad said. "No need to yell."

He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his non-existing temples in annoyance. They always knew he favored silence, but how on Earth could a creative being like the Notepad be quiet? He should have known better than wishing for the impossible. Sighing, he slumped back in the chair.

"I'm just stressed." He admitted. "They've been gone for awhile. What if they bring back more of us?"

"Don't be silly Tony!" The Notepad dismissed this with a wave of its stick arm. "We're all in the house! If someone else is alive, I'm sure they'd spring up from here!"

"That's not my point," Tony murmured. "I meant that I don't want anyone else here. The house is getting crowded, and I don't like it."

"Speak for yourself!" They accusingly pointed their pencil at him. "I was the first one here, and I didn't exactly ask for your company!"

Tony glanced down at the tiny Notepad, and found that it was still pointing their pencil at him. They waved it in a few circles and ended up distracting itself. The Notepad smiled and suddenly started bouncing around on the table, acting as if the pencil were an airplane. Tony rested his face in his palms. Such a child.

"I was fine dealing with you," Tony continued and gained back its attention. "But Shrignold was an awful contribution with his cult, and Colin is absolutely annoying. And don't get me started about the folks in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I haven't been there in awhile." The Notepad looked to the ground in thought. "B-But hey! Look at the bright side! We have more friends now, and the place is always full of energy! Better than that boring, quiet side it used to be!"

"I actually liked the boring, quiet side..." He murmured. The Notepad shook its head. Classic Tony. Despite it all, he was their favorite. The rest of them were far too busy to spend creative time with them like Tony had. Hence, they felt really close to him.

"Say, Tony!" The Notepad bounced over to him, extending its hands upwards. Tony leaned down and picked them up, setting the Notepad on the arm rest.

"Yes?"

"I've an idea!" The Notepad waved its arms around excitedly. "What if...What if we prank the others? I know how much you like making others feel terrible, and I love throwing paint everywhere!"

"Prank?" Tony scoffed. "I've no time for such frivolities. If anything, I'd rather wait for all of them to die down and enjoy my solitude then."

"But, Tony!" The Notepad tugged on his arm with puppy eyes. "C'mooooonnnnnn! Wouldn't it be fun?"

The clock glanced downwards at the Notepad, but immediately looked up once he saw its puppy eyes. Despite everything, he still had a weakness to that thing. They knew when to be cute at the right times, and he'd end up being dragged into something he didn't want to do because of it.

No, he'd change. He was smarter than this.

"Fine." He mouthed, looking down at the Notepad. They jumped in excitement, about to exclaim something, and fell over. The Notepad muffled and tried to help itself up, but ended up slamming back on the table. Tony sighed, picked them up, and stood. He looked around whilst holding the Notepad in his glove.

"So," He asked. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"Mmph," The Notepad pushed a page back out from its face. "Well, I was thinking...lots of paint! Maybe put a bucket above a door or something? So, when they open it...SPLASH! They're covered in it!"

Tony glanced down at the Notepad. The look he gave it clearly made his point.

"What!?" They pointed a pencil at him accusingly. "Do YOU have any better ideas?"

"I do, actually." Tony set the Notepad aside on a table. The Notepad opened its mouth to ask something, but shut it when they saw Tony digging through a box in the corner. They leaned over to see what exactly he was digging through.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed a minute later, grabbing something out from the box and closing it. He held it outwards for the Notepad to see. It tilted its rectangular head to the side and asked, "A pen?"

"Yes." Tony replied, holding it outwards and observing it. "A 0.05 mm fine pen. Filled with ink."

"Gee, Tony!" The Notepad started laughing. "I thought I was bad at ideas! What do you plan to do? Draw on someone's face?"

"No," The clock grinned and picked the Notepad up to eye level. "You are good at drawing, are you not? The eye is a very easy thing to trick. Just draw one realistic door, and, bam. They'll mistake it for the actual thing."

The Notepad went silent, trying to take in what he said. When they realized what he was saying, they clapped their hands in excitement. "Ooh! Tony! I like your thinking!! Very, VERY creative!"

Tony, despite how many times he'd yell at them for that, actually smiled. He set the Notepad to the side and worked on testing out the pen. The Notepad giggled, thinking of what they were going to do.

"Haha...they'll walk straight into the wall! How priceless is THAT!?"

"Yes, it's very funny." Tony ignored them, peeking into the circular opening of the pen. A bunch of ink spurted out of it and onto his face. As expected, Notepad's reaction to this was laughter. Lots of it, too.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GEEZ, TONY! AND I THOUGHT I WAS BAD! AHAHAHA!"

"Shut it." Tony snapped and wiped the ink off from his face. "The good thing is that it's working. You have a lot to work with, so this would work out."

"Great!" The Notepad extended its arms for the pen. Tony gave it to them, and they immediately went to clicking it repeatedly. Apparently it fascinated them, and they didn't realize the annoying sound it made. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.

"Will you stop clicking it!?" Tony asked in aggravation. The Notepad nodded and stopped, jumping off from the table and into the hallway. They asked, "Where should I draw the door, Captain!?"

"Captain?" Tony asked, but shrugged it off. "Erm...uh...I don't know. Somewhere where a room would be. Also, keep your voice down. It'd ruin the prank if they knew about it."

The Notepad didn't hear him at all because they jumped down the aisle and yelled, "IS THIS SPOT OKAY, TONY!?"

The clock face palmed. He should have expected this from the beginning. No one in the house ever listens to him. Why did he expect that Notepad to?

Swearing at himself, he walked over and saw that they were drawing a door on a spot of the wall. Because of their height, though, the Notepad only managed to make a tiny, realistic door. Painted blue like the others, and they even colored in a door handle to the side. They turned around with the brightest smile on their face, expecting a proud reaction from Tony.

He did not give them it.

"SKETCH!" He exclaimed. "Its' supposed to be BIG. How is someone going to fall for a tiny door like that!?"

"Fine!" The Notepad threw its pencil at him. "YOU do it, then!"

The pencil barely managed to graze Tony's leg. He picked it up off from the floor and held it between his fingers. He gave the Notepad an annoyed look and said, "Gladly."

His artistic skills weren't that great. He didn't find art very necessary, and his day was consisted of following his schedule that no one cared to listen to. He got some practice from all the paint wars he had with Notepad from time-to-time. But, still, how hard could it be to draw a door?

So, he did what anyone else would have done. Made a decent-sized rectangle, drew a knob, and added some detail. He set down the pencil and turned to the Notepad with an expecting look.

"Gee, Tony." The Notepad cringed. "The author wasn't lying in that paragraph. You really suck at drawing!"

"Shut up." The clock snapped. His patience was running a bit low. "It's the best we can do, so let's see if anyone will fall for it."

He picked the Notepad up and quickly hid behind the wall. The Notepad wiggled in his hands and peeked over. The hallway was completely empty, and there wasn't much sound coming from anywhere else in the house. They turned to him and asked, "Tony?"

"Yes?" He looked down at them.

"How exactly do we know if someone is going to walk by?"

"Shrignold comes by the bathroom to steal the cotton balls for his rituals," Tony explained. "Coincidentally, we happened to draw it right next to the bathroom. He'll be coming soon, and I hope he falls for it."

The Notepad didn't say anything and continued peeking out from the wall while being held by Tony. When they heard the sound of humming, the two of them immediately sunk their heads back into the shadows. Shrignold's voice could be heard from the other end of the hallway.

"Ah, how lovely it is to worship Malcom! He'll sure love what we're going to do today!"

Tony leaned forward and watched as Shrignold looked around the hallway for the bathroom. Apparently butterflies must be completely blind because Shrignold ended up flying straight into the fake door. When his head slammed against the wall, Tony's eyes widened in surprise and the Notepad burst out laughing.

"W-Wha!?" Shrignold rubbed his head, looking at them. "Who did this!? I demand to know!"

Instead of telling the butterfly it was his fault like the mature adult he was, Tony laughed and ran down the hallway. They could hear Shrignold's cries the farther they went, muttering on about how Malcom would be disappointed and that they had some nerve. No one was really listening, anyway.

\--

Tony ducked underneath the staircase so they could take a moment and catch their breath. The Notepad fell on their back in his hand.

"HAHAHAHA! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE, TONY!? PRICELESS!"

The clock wiped a tear from his eye and laughed a bit more. He said, "I h-have to admit...that WAS funny, wasn't it?"

The Notepad wiped its own tear and nodded. They said, "Yeah, Tony! You should be this cool more often!"

He scoffed. "I wasn't cool before?"

The Notepad put a hand to its face, as if in thought. Seeing Tony's hurt expression, they laughed and gesticulated their hand in the air towards him.

"I'm kidding, Tony! You've always been cool! Just boring, sometimes."

He felt a bit hurt at that, but knew it was true. He'd been called 'uptight', 'boring', and 'slow' before. But...still. Being called 'cool' was a first. Especially from Notepad, whom was standing in his gloved hand and giggling like a child.

"Do you still want to do that prank?" Tony asked. "With...the paint, I mean?"

The Notepad looked up at him and turned around. They asked, "With the door?"

"Yes."

"YEAH!" They exclaimed, jumping in excitement. Tony smiled, shook his head, and went over back to the play room they were in. He set the Notepad down and they immediately got to collecting all the paint buckets stored in the corner of the room. While they dragged it towards Tony, they laughed again.

"Really, Tony, I can't believe we're doing this! I've done it to you a million times, so I wouldn't expect you to help me do it!" 

Tony picked up the buckets and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. It would happen every time I came into the kitchen."

The Notepad giggled, then jumped on top of one of the paint buckets he was carrying. The clock gathered all of them and walked around the house, looking at all the empty doors. Despite how many people were living in here now, it was rather quiet. When they got to the kitchen part of the house, they heard singing.

"Alright!" Notepad whispered, jumping off and motioning to Tony. "Put it on!"

The clock ever-so-lightly cracked the door open and peeked in. Everyone in there was currently busy singing and cooking. Or whatever the heck they were doing. He couldn't tell what was normal anymore. Getting on his tiptoes, he set the bucket on top of the door and stepped back.

He said, "Now we wait."

"Shouldn't we put one on the front door, too?" Notepad asked. "For when they get back, I mean?"

Tony, to his own surprise, let out an amused sound. He said, "It'd be interesting if they came home to a bunch of paint being splashed on them, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah!" Notepad jumped back on the buckets and tugged on his arm. "C'mon! Let's go!"

The clock complied and ran down the hallway towards the front door again. They cracked it a bit open and balanced a bucket on top. When they made sure it was still, the Notepad turned to Tony with an excited expression.

They said, "Now we should put one on the computer room's door! It'd mess with Colin's circuits, wouldn't it?"

He gave them a grin. "You know I'd love that."

"So let's do it!" They jumped onto his arm, pointing towards the computer room. "C'mon! Before he comes out and complains about losing a game like he always does!"

Tony, despite everything, smiled and nodded. He found himself running across the whole house, setting buckets on doors and placing some ink on others. He even got the idea to put fresh glue on some just for the sake of someone's hand getting stuck on there.

Needless to say, he was having fun.

\-- 

"Robin, can I get my candy bar now?"

"Yes, I believe now is the appropriate time to give you it. We are home, aren't we?"

Harry sighed, grabbing some of the groceries out from the trunk and handing a bar to Manny. "Yes. I suppose we are."

The three of them looked at the house. To their surprise, it hadn't been lit on fire, flooded, or teleported into another dimension. That must've meant something good, right?

Harry shook his head. Those things were always up to no good, and he knew it. Something was bound to be happening inside. Manny happily ran to the porch and waited for the others to catch up. Harry turned the knob and walked insid-

SPLASH!

"What the-!?" Harry dropped the bag of groceries in surprise. He looked at what just fell on him. A bunch of blue and red globs were drooping from his arms and staining his yarn hair. Robin wiped some off his beak and tried to get the rest of it out from his fur. Manny, untouched by anything, simply sneezed.

The three of them looked up, and saw that paint was everywhere. The floors, the walls, the furniture....EVERYWHERE! A couch was turned over, Colin was on the ground with a blue screen, and the clock was throwing paint at Roy. The Notepad poured anything they could onto the carpet, and Shrignold was doing nothing but dumping glitter everywhere.

Harry placed a hand to his forehead in frustration. He knew this would happen. He knew something would bloody happen while they were gone!

"Lesson learned?" Robin asked, looking at Harry with the groceries still held in his hands. The point was clear. They could never leave any of those..things unsupervised. Brushing some paint off his shoulder, Harry nodded.

"Lesson learned."


End file.
